The present disclosure relates to a light emitting device.
Conventionally, a joining component such as a connector is used in joining substrates to each other. For example, JP 2013-016325 A discloses a structure of connecting a plurality of LED substrates and a relay substrate to each other via connectors. WO 2014/115344 discloses a structure in which a base substrate and a relay substrate are connected to each other via connectors and solder. JP 2014-123688 A discloses a light emitting device in which a substrate where a light emitting element is disposed is connected to another substrate by a connection member such as solder.
However, as disclosed in JP 2013-016325 A and WO 2014/115344, in a configuration in which connectors are used for joining substrates to each other, with an increase in the number of portions of the substrates to join, the number of connectors increases, which increases manufacturing cost. Also, a large area is required for disposing the connectors, which decreases the degree of freedom in arrangement of the substrates.